


The puzzle pieces of your tears

by Vintagewriter



Category: BLACKPINK (Band), TWICE (Band)
Genre: Character Death, F/F, Romance, Time Loop, Time Travel, twicepink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-23
Updated: 2020-12-23
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:55:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28265769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vintagewriter/pseuds/Vintagewriter
Summary: Mina wakes up one day as phone call takes away her everything. Desperately she need everything backOrLisa loses her everything so she uses her power to time travel in hopes of getting her everything back. She finds a girl who wants the same
Relationships: Lalisa Manoban | Lisa/Myoui Mina
Kudos: 2





	The puzzle pieces of your tears

A little Mina jumps with joy playing with her sisters. “Momo pass to me” She jumps waiting for the ball. “Mina it's Sana turn she will pass it to you” Momo explains throwing the ball to Sana who then passes it to her

“But I don't understand” Mina whines once they walk back home from playground “Look I'll explain her” Sana takes Mina pinky fingers as the close the door behind her

“In school we always learn 1 2 3 right” Mina wordlessly nods too immersed in Sana's explanation “Its never 2 1 3 or 3 2 1 or 1 3 2 right. We pass the ball each other in that order not to disrupt the system. Simple as that” Once Sana finishes she nods

“I understand now. Let's eat now. Mina is hungry" Mina pouts making Sana giggle “Sure” She answers walking to the kitchen

With a thud Mina wakes up. Looking around her room. She grabs her phone. She doesn't pay much attention to date neither time. Only thing she knows is that today is the blind date her sisters set up for her

They were so excited when she finally said yes but little did they knew what was about to happen to them. Fixing her bed she takes out a simple white turtle neck sweater paring it with her jeans and a jacket

“Sana.....Momo why did you trap me in this?” She mummbles to herself walking down the street across the train station

Her eyes fall on a girl who is running across the tracks in a hurry. She couldn't look at her face cause was too focused on the book she dropped

With a curious look on her face she walks over there grabbing the notebook. She looks up to stop the girl but she is nowhere to be seen. “Hmm” She mumbles walking towards her destination

It takes a whole minutes before she frowns “Wait!” She runs in the direction where the girl was running. It leads her to a crowded apartment building

“Why is everyone crowded here?” She asked an old lady who was walking away from crowd “Child there were some robbery here it ended up killing 11 girls” Mina widens her eyes. 

It's a sense of deja vu hitting her. Making her way through the crowd the opens her mouth in horror “It can't be" She shuffles through her phone trying to look at the date

“Get away" She ignores the shouts but when she feels horns of a car,she looks up to see a car right on her face. Closing her eyes she gets ready to face the impact but it never comes

Gripping her sheets she wakes up. This time she immediately checks the date. Widening her eyes in horror. The date reads

20th August, 2021

“How can it be?” Putting whatever comes in her hand. She looks around her room to spot that red notebook. How didn't she notice it the first time

5 days ago she woke up. Went to her closet picked out the same set of clothes. Walked the same path. Spotted the same girl. Picked up the book. Followed the girl. Relived the worst moment of her life. Almost died. Woke up

4 days ago she woke up. Went to her closet picked out the same set of clothes. Walked the same path. Spotted the same girl. Picked up the book. Followed the girl. Relived the worst moment of her life. Almost died. Woke up

3 days ago she woke up. Went to her closet picked out the same set of clothes. Walked the same path. Spotted the same girl. Picked up the book. Followed the girl. Relived the worst moment of her life. Almost died. Woke up

Yesterday she woke up. Went to her closet picked out the same set of clothes. Walked the same path. Spotted the same girl. Picked up the book. Followed the girl. Relived the worst moment of her life. Almost died. Woke up

Mina was getting ready for a blind date that was recommended by Momo and made possible by Sana. She agreed because Momo assured that the girl was a close friend

Getting ready she felt kind of excited cause it was her first ever blind date. Though she never got to meet that girl when she got a news that she never wanted to here

“I am sorry Minatozaki Sana and Hirai Momo were found dead inside the building with 9 other girls” 

It got only worse when her and an other girl were invited to identify their bodies. It was none other than the gang. She ended up losing her everything

She always failed to notice that in all scenarios she never got to meet that girl

———————————————————

“I am afraid Miss Kim Jisoo was one of the students who couldn't survive” Lisa who was on her way to the cafe to meet a close friend of Momo was stuck by the most unfortunate news of her life

Leaving her everything she ran across the train station not minding that her book fell. She just wanted to get there as fast as she could.

There she got to know how everything just ended. Like everything turned into the ashes. She couldn't save them. They were gone. She can't think about the sanity of the other girl who was called to identify their bodies

She hated how pale Jennie body was when it was taken out of the bathtub. She remembers how Sana,Momo and Jisoo were burned badly. She remembers how Jihyo was lying on the floor with blood coming out of her head. She can't ignore the open eyes of Rosé, Dahyun, Chaeyoung and Tzuyu who were hanged from the wall. The white foam coming out from Nayeon and Jeongyeon's mouth

They all were gone. Out from everyone they were gone and killers were no where to be seen. They went away breaking her life into puzzle pieces. With a piece always out of place

However she wasn't the dumb once. Even if that one piece was missing she still managed to connect all those piece. That lead her to Myoui Mina

When she woke up the first day the feeling of deja vu hit her already. She vividly remembers it. She woke up. Went to the dance class with Momo. Both of them charted about her date. She went to University. Jisoo told us they were meeting at their hangout. She came back. Got ready for the date. Before anything could happen it all ended

She woke up with a thud with the same feeling. It all happened again. And that's when she realized it wasn't a dream. She studied it. She was stuck. Stuck in a time loops. She knew she needed to find answers

She needed to find Myoui Mina


End file.
